A Day of Drama in Castle Bleck
by LoudMeow
Summary: I was bored and started to write this then I wanted to post it! Not really sure how to make a summary of this though... Rated T for um...complicated emotions and just to be safe really. May or may not continue if gets enough reviews or viewers and if I'm motivated. DiMimi story, a little OOC and if it isn't...cool. R


**Dun dun! Dun dun!**

**Mimi: O_o**

**Dimentio: Why are you...**

**Duh duuuuh! Dramaticness stuff!**

**Dimentio: Sure...**

**Well then, as you see it's LoudMeow again, and here I am going to write a story about...**

**Mimi: About what?**

**IDK!**

**Dimentio & Mimi: What?**

**I. Don't. Know. I guess I'm just winging it.**

**Mimi: But you are writing another story over (points in random direction) there!**

**Yes, I am aware of this. But I'm temporary brain dead right now.**

**Dimentio: Temporary?**

**Fine all the gosh darn time! **

**(Mimi and Dimentio are snickering) **

**Dimentio: Read and review! Whatever this story ends up becoming...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Dimentio was laying on his bed, sorting through his thoughts, thinking of when he once lived with his parents. But he was now in Castle Bleck, away from his parents, not that it mattered, for their graves weren't much to look at. He stared at the ceiling, completely bored out of his mind, but sorting through his thoughts was something, he heard a knock on his door.

"Hey Dimmy!" A green shape-shifter exclaimed and jumped onto his bed. He looked up and rolled his mismatched eyes.

"The whole point of knocking is to wait for an answer." Mimi giggled.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to see what you were up to." He groaned and grabbed one of his pillows, covering his already masked face and sighing in annoyance.

"Why can't you wonder what others are doing?"

"Because you're more interesting." Mimi giggled again and he threw the pillow at her.

"Really now?" He chuckled to himself, it was rather true. "But what of O'Chunks? Or Nastasia?"

"You just mentioned the two most boring people here!" She exclaimed, Dimentio realized that was true, but shrugged.

"So? Why am I more interesting?"

"Because you wear a mask, you talk in simile things sometimes, and you aren't that social with the others. Only Mr. L because he's your supposed friend." She shrugged and Dimentio sighed then sat up and met Mimi's eye.

"Okay then...what do you want from me anyways?" She shrugged, Dimentio tried the best to keep his temper as he gave a false smile. "Then why are you here?"

"Because, I wanted to see if you were okay."

"And why wouldn't I be?" Mimi blinked up at him then shrugged slightly.

"You've just been a lot more quiet then usual lately Dimmy. I guess...oh never mind! It's dinner time anyways, come on!" The younger girl jumped from his bed then stopped at the doorway to wait for her friend, he hovered above the ground and swiftly glided towards her as they then made their way to the table.

Dimentio sat down and watched as Nastasia served her ever so famous chicken pot pie. O'Chunks, a large fan of the meal, eyes widened and he smacked his lips hungrily. Dimentio didn't really care for this food, but he picked at it to look as though he had eaten it, then said he was tired and excused himself.

"Are you sure Dimentio?" The blue skinned woman asked. He nodded. "K." He then left the table and went back to his room, alone and lost in his thoughts. He collapsed on his bed and lay motionless for a short time, wanting to sleep. But the hunger in his stomach would not let him, but he hated chicken pot pie! But he had not wanted to hurt the girl's feelings.

"Why couldn't I have just shoved it down my throat and that would be the end of it?" He muttered to himself as he sat up. He suddenly realized an entire hour had passed. Everyone would most likely be in bed by now. They had had a rather late dinner. He hovered above the ground a few short minutes, not sure what to do, but then a cramp in his stomach told himself it would be fine to sneak a small snack.

He teleported into the kitchen and began his search for something decent, when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked over his shoulder to see his friend in green standing behind him, looking him up and down with interest.

"What are you doing up late?" Mr. L asked the jester. Dimentio shrugged.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said and Mr. L chuckled, took a bite out o an apple Dimentio had only then noticed.

"I take it you're looking for something decent to eat? I know you hate Nastasia's chicken pot pie." Dimentio sheepishly nodded and Mr. L laughed in reply. He then walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a bag of potato chips, he tossed them to the teen who caught them a bit clumsier then intended. Mr. L sighed then walked out of the room after Dimentio thanked him. "It's the least I could do, don't stay up late, your a grouch when you do." Dimentio snickered and began shoving handfuls of chips in his mouth as if he had been half starved.

He teleported back to his room with the bag and began to munch on his chips quietly as he found a book he had been reading earlier. He reached over then realized his gloves were covered in grease from the wonderful potato chips. He rolled his eyes then took them off revealing his pale skinned hands and climbed into his bed. He placed his mask on his bedside and began to read, ignoring the sickening feeling that he was mask-less. He groaned and put it back on and read another chapter before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning he thought it would be the perfect morning to steal the young girl's diary. Oh how he loved to mess with her! Such fun he had! He warped into her room and took it with quick hands, he realized his gloves were still off, oh well, he'd put them back on in a moment. He then quickly hid it under his hat and left to find a clean pair of gloves,

Mimi had woken up exactly five minutes after he had left, and as paranoid as she was every morning she checked in her "secret" place. "MY DIARY!" She screeched and raced to Dimentio's room, he was calmly sitting on his bed waiting for her arrival.

"Where. Is. My. Diary." She hissed, he laughed in reply as she drew closer to him. He pulled it from his hat and waved it in the air.

"You mean this?" He snickered and the chaos began! He floated over her head as he raced away, laughing the entire time. She kept reaching for him, trying to grab his foot and he kept a steady pace just to torment her, why could she not catch him?

"Dimentio!" She whined, he laughed as they raced past a sleepy Mr. L and Nastasia who had come to see what the commotion was.

"Dimentio! Come back here! NOW!" Mimi realized with a devilish smile that he would soon run out of places to run.

She was right, Dimentio gasped as he realized a tad to late he had taken a wrong turn into a dead end. He smirked as he looked back at Mimi, he would just simply hover over her head.

He then smiled widely as Mimi began to fume not to nice words and phrases at him, but he simply blocked them out as he skimmed her diary. "Ah, a hopeless romantic you are dear Mimi, wait till the Count knows of this crush!" Mimi looked mortified.

"NO!"

"And what's this? Hm...how interesting..." He looked down at the begging girl and laughed hysterically, when he saw her sneak a ruby from her dress was when he began to worry. But he did not show it.

"What do you plan to do with that sparkling gem dear Mimikins?" He purred and she then tried to grab him again, he laughed as he simply moved out of the way but was surprised as a ruby whizzed past his head, startling him enough to cause him to fall to the ground with a low moan.

"Ow..." He muttered as she grabbed her diary and glared at the jester. He sat up and looked up just in time to get a good slap in the face, Mimi's face was a bright red.

"How dare you go through my stuff! I will...er...you will pay!"

"I'm terrified at the idea Mimikins." Dimentio retorted sarcastically. Mimi huffed then stomped away, coming up with a very clever idea.

* * *

Mimi skipped her room at nine o'clock. It was her usual time to go to bed, she set her alarm for the middle of the night and smiled devilishly. "I'll get back at you Dimmy."

When the alarm went off she woke up with a jolt, a bit confused at why it was still dark but then remembered as she began to sneak to Dimentio's room. She placed one foot in front of the other, quieter then a mouse. She teleported into his room after she had grown impatient.

She slunk up to his side and peered over him. He watched as his chest rose and fell in rhythmic patterns. She very so carefully took her fingers and placed them on his mask, and ever so slowly pulled it off. She winced as a noise escaped his lips, she could still not see his face though. She sighed in relief and completely removed it, she gasped as she got a good look at his face.

He had black bangs falling over his forehead, pale skin and black, long eyelashes that most boys did not have. She studied his face for a long time, she could not believe this was Dimentio, when suddenly she saw him flinch, his eyes began to flicker open and she quickly teleported outside the door, and caught her breath, he was so...so handsome! Cute really. She giggled to herself and teleported to her room, hiding his mask in her closet in an old shoebox.

She wasn't so sure it had been such a great idea when Dimentio didn't come to breakfast that morning. Nastasia noticed this, and Count Bleck looked as though he also thought something was wrong. Mimi just quietly ate her oatmeal, feeling all to guilty. She perked up when Nastasia asked Mr. L to check on him.

"No!" She said a tad to loudly, this caused even O'Chunks to turn from his sandwich, yes, the warrior had some form of a sandwich for almost every meal.

Mimi blinked in embarrassment. "I'm done and was going to head up to my room anyways." Hers was only down the hall from Dimentio's. Count Bleck, a tall man with a top hat and blue skin wearing a monocle nodded.

"Very well, said Count Bleck." and Mimi nodded and rushed up the stairs to where the jester was. She knocked on the door. No answer, she bit her lip in frustration.

"DIMENTIO! I WILL OPEN THIS DOOR IF YOU DON'T!" Still no answer, so she did open it. She was surprised to have it shut right in her face again.

"You can't come in!" He heard him say, she pushed harder.

"What? Maybe if you let me in I could HEAR YOU!" She used all her strength and was taken aback when she took a mighty fall after it finally slammed shut. She guessed he was leaning against the door, she then got a clever idea.

"Fine, but I'll come back!" She began to stomp her feet as if she was walking away then, after ten or fifteen seconds, she ran back to the door and turned the knob and pushed, it wouldn't budge, she screamed in frustration.

"I'm not as dumb as an easily fooled preschooler." She heard the annoyed reply of the jester. She banged her fist on the door.

"Let me in you meanie!"

"Who is the _meanie _here? For you are the one who took my mask!" Dimentio shouted angrily through the door, Mimi winced. Then she remembered she could teleport and did so right into his room, he jumped in surprise, then pulled his jester hat over his face and looked at her over the top.

"GET OUT!" He yelled at her, she just looked at him with a smirk, she began to think of how silly he was acting, and he deserved it from all those times he stole her diary! She just simply sat on his black comforter and stared at him, his mismatched returned her fierce gaze.

"Why'd you take my mask like one steals money from the bank?" He growled.

"Pay back you meanie!" She huffed placing her hands on her hips. "You steal my diary all the time Dimmy! You have violated _my _personal space!" She crossed her arms over her chest and Dimentio just blinked, his face still covered except the top of his head and eyes.

"And you have violated _mine_! Now give it back!"

"No." She said simply, laughing to herself, now she knew why he stole her diary, it was fun!

"Mimi!" He growled. "Give it back!"

"Why should I? Hmm?" She asked getting up and looking down at him, he was sitting with his back pressed hard against the door.

Dimentio glared at her further more. "Give it back Mimi!" He said again. Mimi just laughed and walked up to the door, watched her with curious eyes. "Well?"

"You'll just have to find it!" She said tossing her green hair that not yet put up in its traditional pick tails over her shoulder.

"You have to give it back..." he mumbled, Mimi looked down at the slightly older teen and she realized she was becoming just like the meanie he was! She suddenly felt so awful, thinking this was a joke and all!

But on the other hand, she so desperately wanted to get even with him! "I'll give it back in an hour." She replied, he tensed.

"What...?" He breathed. She nodded.

"An hour, then we'll be fair."

"No! You're silly little secrets are nothing against my own! I have been violated!" He covered his eyes with his hands. "Mimi! I won't steal your stupid book again! Just give me back my mask!" Mimi was startled by the desperation in his voice. But she shook off the feeling of sympathy, you don't mess with Mimi.

She suddenly saw his forehead grow red and the very top of his cheek bones flush as he grew angrier by the minute. He suddenly stood up without still covering his face, Mimi giggled at how he looked. He was so...not him.

"Give it back!" He said, he floated above her head and grabbed her arm, he lifted her in the air, she screamed, and when she did was when the door burst open and a flustered Count Bleck looked in.

"What is going on! Demanded Count Bleck!" Dimentio turned, his face turned red from embarrassment as he dropped the screaming green girl and he backed away from the count, to surprised for words.

"Uh..." Dimentio blinked and the Count met eye contact with him, an awkward silence rose between them.

"Where is his mask? Asked Count Bleck." Count Bleck questioned. Mimi bit her lip not wanting to get in trouble. Dimentio stayed silent, to ashamed as he looked down, letting his bangs fall over his face.

"Both of you, to my office." Count Bleck said with out even referring to himself in third person. Dimentio looked a bit uneasy while Mimi was just plain horrified. Count Bleck turned and lead them to his office, he would not let them teleport, for he would allow them to be ashamed in front of the others for this foolishness. But unfortunately the only one they ran into was Nastasia.

"So, what happened?" She looked the two teens up and down then almost gasped at the sight of Dimentio. "Where's his mask?" Dimentio shifted his head and his bangs completely feel over his face, they brushed his cheek bones they were so long. They stepped into Count Bleck's office and he gestured for them to have a seat.

"You haven't been getting along, said Count Bleck, Count Bleck would like to know why." Dimentio rolled his eyes and Mimi shifted a bit uneasy, not sure how to reply.

Count Bleck sighed then turned his back to them. "I'm going to have to punish you, you should know by now I don't tolerate these silly games." He said, he was really mad, only when he referred to himself in first person and was icy calm did the minions know it was best to keep quiet.

Dimentio looked up and bit his lip while Count Bleck was thinking of a good punishment, suddenly he warped them into the training room and set a magic barrier around the room so they could not leave. "I'll return when I have a proper punishment, this is so you don't escape." He then disappeared and Dimentio groaned as he slid to the floor.

"He's gonna kill us!" Mimi squeaked in fear and Dimentio growled.

"No you idiot! You are as dumb as a post stuck in the ground! He won't kill us! He'll probably have us doing all the chores, his own personal needs, or something like that." Mimi blinked at him, she was not used to his pale face at all.

"What are you-" He blinked his long lashes then realized, he covered his face with his hand and instantly looked away.

"Why do you hide your face Dimmy?" Mimi asked. He stayed silent as he got up and went into the corner of the room and slid against the wall.

"None of your concern, now stop being as nosy as an annoying high school girl." He retorted not looking at her, she snarled and stomped up to him with her green face turning red.

"Really now? Well I'm not the meanie who steals little cute girls diary's!"

"I'm not the one who goes and takes off one's clothing like some perv!"

"I am not a perv! It was on your stupid, ugly face! You're not naked!" She screamed at him through gritted teeth.

"Well I feel like it." He muttered under his breath trying to use his hair to cover his face, for his hat was still in his room.

She was so angry at him, so angry! She just hated him! Why did he have to be such an annoying meanie and steal her diary? How could he not care that he hurt her feelings when he made fun of what she put in it and why was he so...so... She just HATED him! She wanted him dead for a few moments, she was so tired of his dumb behavior and his stupid...

She exploded. Well, not really, she cracked though, her neck. It began to spin her head as she transformed into a spider like form, she stared down at Dimentio, waiting for him to show a sign of fear, it was only fun to hunt when her prey showed fear.

But she was disappointed, he was surprised at first but he didn't budge out from where he sat. "Stop playing around like an ignorant child, turn back and sit down." Dimentio retorted, his hair still covering his face, but Mimi wanted to make him feel some sort of pain. Any pain, she hated how he made fun of her, how he teased her and his apologies had no meaning. She hated it! It hurt her so much.

She used one of her eight legs to stab close to his leg, he flinched but did not scream in fear. Why could she not break him like he had her? She had cried herself to sleep once or twice, not understanding why this jester kept his distance from her, and was so...so mean.

She had thought she had been nice to him, inviting for a new friend, but no! How could he not see that she liked him! Wait...what? She began to transform again, only once she was back her eyes were filled with tears and her hair was misplaced. Her lip trembled as she turned away from him, she blocked out whatever he was saying to her.

_How could I like him? But I do...and I know why...why can't he like me? _She walked over to the other side of the room and sat in another corner and sighed. She was so confused. _Why do I feel this way? I shouldn't feel this way! Why do I? I hate him! But I like him? _She had to stop herself from having tears roll down her face as she tried to make sense of her mixed feelings for the purple and yellow jester. She just wanted to make sense of this mess.

* * *

**So...I guess while I was writing this turned out to be a DiMimi fanfic...**

**Dimentio & Mimi: (start to back away from each other)**

**Mimi: Why did you come up with this? O_o**

**Because I could! And I imagine Dimentio to look human because I can! I read a fanfic about him having blond hair... it was weird.**

**Dimentio: Blond hair? Ah ha ha~ silly fanfictioners.**

**Silly fanfictioners? XD**

**Dimentio: Shut up. And aren't I a bit...um...OOC in this?**

**Yes. But at the same time not really. Oh well!**

**Mimi: So...review!**

**And also, I'm always looking for new ideas so if you want to request, I'll think about it! And I know my grammar isn't at best...but I tried. So yup...Ciao! P.S. I may or may not continue this, depends on how many people read it and if I'm motivated enough.**


End file.
